


Eyes

by dancingkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, kenhina - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingkenma/pseuds/dancingkenma
Summary: Shouyou's father had told him that he married his mother when he saw himself in her eyes.Shouyou laughed it off.
Until he looked into the golden, sunny eyes of Kenma Kozume.





	

Shouyou remembers when he was young.

He remembers details amazingly.

He remembers this one time when he was six.

He had asked his father how he knew he wanted to marry his mother.

His father had laughed.

Then he had said.

“I saw myself in her eyes. And her in mine”

Shouyou had giggled then sighed.

He didn’t know anyone who had eyes where he saw himself.

So he forgot this.

He said his dad was just being silly.

Or so he thought.

What made him remember this exchange?

Well about 9 years later,

He had gotten lost during a run.

When he happened to run into Kenma Kozume.

Kenma had looked up at Shouyou with golden eyes,

Golden eyes that described every detail of Shouyou.

Crap. He thought.

His father was right all along.

 

So,

7 years after their meeting,

at their wedding,

Kenma had asked

"Shouyou how did you know?"

He giggled then sighed.

"Well I saw myself in your eyes and you in mine."

**Author's Note:**

> EYE see myself in you.
> 
> sorry had to.


End file.
